Papa! Tsuna Mau Belajar Nyetir!
by shizuo miyuki
Summary: Tsuna kecil kebelet banget nyetir, gimana reaksi Papa Giotto pas tau anaknya yang moe-moe kyunn ngebet nyetir padahal umur masih 5 taun karena ajaran sesat Daemon? R n R please :"D typo already edited :3 Gomen kalo masih ada typo dikit-dikit ;"D


**Yohooo konnichiwa minnaaaa ^o^ Miyuki disini mempersembahkan fic baru padahal fic yang lain belom selesaiiii #jengjeng *digebukin readers***

**Papa! Tsuna Mau Belajar Nyetir!**

**Disclamer: dua orang super uke yang jadi bintang utama fic ini punya Tante Amano Akira ._.v**

**Summary: Tsuna kecil kebelet banget nyetir, gimana reaksi Papa Giotto pas tau anaknya yang moe-moe kyunn ngebet nyetir padahal umur masih 5 taun karena ajaran sesat Daemon? R n R please :"D**

**Genre: Family~ dan humor, maybe (?)**

**Rate: T untuk bahasa~  
**

**Pairing: Paling nyempil-nyempil doang~  
**

**Warning : AU, super OOC, bahasa super nggak baku, typo(s) bertebaran, merusak syaraf, gangguan kejiwaan, muntah-muntah, alay, deelel dan.. **

**Enjoyy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suatu hari di kediaman Sawada…**

'Nguengg, nguenggg, ckitttttt, yak saudara-saudara, pembalap nomer 69 berhasil menyalip pembalap nomer 23 siapakah yang jadi pemenang saudara-saudara?' suara-suara nista dari televise bermerek EL-JI yang ditonton anak kecil moe dengan efek mata blink-blink, mulut mangap sampai lalat masuk membahana ke seluruh rumah membuat bule kece kita yang sedang memasak di dapur keheranan dengan suara ngueng-ngueng, ngeeeenggg ckitttt itu.

"Tsuna, acara apaan sih itu? Suaranya kok begitu sih.." tanya Giotto, si bule kece.

"Ini acara Ef-Wan pa! Keren loh, mobilnya bagus-bagus, terus ngepot-ngepotnya kerenn! Tuna suka, Pa!" jawab Tsuna dengan nada khas anak kecil.

"O.. Oh begitu… Darimana Tsuna tau acara ini?"

"Dari Om Daemon, Pa!"

Giotto langsung berfirasat buruk karena ia tau temannya yang agak 'sinting' itu biasanya mendatangkan bencana. Tapi saat ini ia diam saja.

"Oh.. Yasudah, Papa balik ke dapur ya. Setelah nonton cuci tangan deh, kita makan" kata Giotto.

Tsuna pun lanjut nonton dengan mata jauh lebih ber blink-blink (?) mulut tambah menganga dan kadang ia ikut berckitt-ckitt ria dengan mulutnya sambil memiringkan badannya kesamping kanan-kiri.

Oh sungguh pemandangan yang… ehem… Langka.

Setelah itu mereka makan, tidak lupa Tsuna bercerita panjang lebar tentang acara tadi pada Giotto membuat Giotto sweatdropped, terutama saat..

"Paaa, Tuna boleh ga main setir-setiran pake piring?"

Giotto langsung tersedak begitu mendengar permintaan gaje dari anaknya.

"Pi-piring? Maksud Tuna gimana?"

"Ya pake piring pa! Kata Om Daemon kalo orang mau belajar nyetir itu dari kecil mesti pake piring dulu.. Biar terbiasa pegang setir pas naik mobil beneran, Paa" kata Tsuna polos.

'Kampret tuh manusia jelmaan Nanas-Semangka anak gue dikasi ajaran sesat.'

"Ta.. Tapi Tuna jangan minta belajar nyetir sama papa sampe umur 17 tahun yaa?"

"Iya Pa!"

Maka, sejak itu, Tsuna selalu membawa piring kemana-mana. Seperti saat berjalan dan ia ingin belok, setirnya dibelokkan ke arah kanan atau kiri dan mulutnya tetap berbunyi "Ngeeeenggggggg", "Ngeeeeeeenggg" atau saat ia lari dan akan berbelok, ditambah efek orang ngepot yaitu "Ckitttttttttt" membuat orang-orang sekomplek sweatdrop akan kelakuan Tsuna.

Sementara Giotto? Pasrah.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian…**

.

Hari ini Giotto sedang santai menonton televisi mumpung Tsuna lagi main sama dua temennya, satu yang hobi banget senyum kayak autis dan satunya mahluk ga jelas campuran gurita dan manusia.

Sebenarnya Giotto kurang suka menonton televisi karena isinya biasanya iklan doang, tapi berhubung dia mau belanja bulanan dia nyari produk yang lagi diskon.

Dasar ganteng-ganteng tapi kayak ibu-ibu suka barang diskon *author di bekuin*

Dan.. Kenapa mesti Giotto yang belanja bulanan? Kenapa bukan emaknya Tsuna?

Apa kalian sadar kalau saya gak ada nge-_mention _emaknya Tsuna disini?

Dan kenapa saya gak bilang satu hal pun tentang identitas emaknya Tsuna di fic ini?

Jawabannya_ simple_:

Saya gatau siapa yang enak di pairing _STRAIGHT_ sama Giotto, STRAIGHT loh bukan _YAOI_ kalo yaoi mah banyak (?)..

Penjelasan sudah selesai saudara-saudara, back to the story.

Bisa dilihat Giotto sedang menonton iklan nista sekarang,

"VOI! Tantangan _Conditioner_ S*nsilk! Butuh satu orang cepat VRAAA!"

Sebuah _channel_ menampakkan iklan salah satu _shampoo_ di Negara author dengan bintang Iklan Tante Squalo sedang naik mobil dengan Orochimaru dari fandom sebelah dengan rambut mereka berkibar-kibar seperti bendera (?) tertiup angin. Lalu mereka meraba rambut masing-masing.

"Kok kering dan kusut yakkk.." batin siluman ular cantik yang sudah wafat tapi entah kenapa hidup lagi kayak _zombie _dari fandom sebelah.

"Makanya pake S*nsilk dong! Melembuatkan dan membuatnya lebih kuat!" promosi si tante Hiu sambil mengibaskan rambutnya dengan lenggak lenggok ala penari pendet.

Giotto langsung angguk-angguk sendiri baru liat tuh iklan

'Lumayan tuh biar rambut gue mau lurus ga jering kayak sekarang' batin Giotto sambil membayangkan dirinya berambut panjang ala Squalo, dengan aura blink-blink sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

Saat ia masih terlena akan bayangan nistanya sendiri…

"PAPA! TUNA MAU BELAJAR NYETIR!"

Jderr!

Suara nista berasal dari anak kelewat moe membangunkan Giotto dari alam nistanya.

"Tsuna gak boleh belajar nyetir.. Tsuna masih kecil.. Nanti kalo Tsuna udah 17 tahun baru Tsuna boleh nyetir.. Kan Tsuna udah janji.."

"Tapi Mukuro udah diajarin nyetir sama Om Daemon, Paa! Tuna juga mau!"

Giotto masih menganga sampai lalat masuk ke mulutnya saat mendengar informasi _absurd d_ari Tsuna.

"Tapi… Tsuna belom boleh nyetir.. Lanjut main sama Gokudera dan Yamamoto sana.."

"Udah selesai, mereka udah pulang, Pa. Kalo gitu kasi Tuna nonton tv sekarang paa! Tsuna mau liat Ef-Wan yang kemarin malem sekarang ditayangin ulang! Tuna kemarin ketiduran"

"Gamau.. Papa hari ini mau belanja bulanan, mau liat produk apa yang bagus, sekalian…"

"BELANJA? IKUT PAA! TUNA MAU BELI MOBIL-MOBILAN "BAN PANAS" YANG LAGI PROMO _BUY_ ½ _FREE_ ½ PAA!"

Giotto sweatdropped mendengar promo gaje yang ditawarkan mainan anak-anak "Ban Panas" di _translate_ jadi English tapi daripada Tsuna ngambek terus minta diajarin nyetir dan minta nonton acara ngueng-ngueng ckittt itu Giotto merasa mending dia yang diporotin yang Tsuna.

"Oke Tsuna, ayo ke _Grand Namimori_ kita _shopping_" kata Giotto sambil menenteng tas merk Pr*da berharga jutaan yen dengan gaya ala banci Taman Lawang.

Sesampai disana, Tsuna langsung menuju ke tempat mainan "Ban Panas" itu dijejerkan. Tanpa sengaja ia mendengar suara ngeng ngeng ngueng ckitt itu dari salah satu televisi yang dipamerkan disana, lalu Tsuna kecil yang moe-moe langsung berjalan ke arah TV itu sambil ileran, efek mata blink-blink tidak lupa dengan sekeranjang penuh mainan "Ban Panas" yang diseret dengan tidak elit.

Sedangkan Giotto? Dia langsung ngacir ke tempat alat-alat _facial _seperti kutek transparan, _handbody_, bedak, sabun cuci muka, R*xona men agar ketiaknya ga bau jengkol,_ lipgloss_ dan segala produk replon. Tidak lupa membeli_ shampoo + conditioner_ S*nsilk dan kebetulan melihat Squalo lagi syuting iklan S*nsilk yang lain membuat Giotto jerit-jerit kegirangan lebay ala temen saya yang baru dapet tanda tangan J*stin Bieber waktu ke Jakarta tahun lalu membuat si _security _bergeridik ngeri ada bencong jadi-jadian nyasar di_ mall_ itu.

Jadi, menurut deskripsi diatas…

Itu Giotto belanja bulanan komestik apa belanja bulanan makanan sih?

Entahlah, tanyakanlah pada sang Don Vongola Primo kece itu. Author ga ikut-ikutan, Cuma sebagai orang yang bertugas menghancurkan image sang Don Vongola /dor

Beberapa jam kemudian, Giotto dan Tsuna selesai berbelanja dan sekarang rumah mereka penuh dengan segala komestik dan mobil-mobilan milik Tsuna. Bahan makanan? Masih ada banyak dirumah.

Untuk beberapa hari kedepan, Giotto bisa tenang karena Tsuna asyik berngueng-ngueng ckitt ria dengan mobil-mobil mainannya. Ia berharap Tsuna melupakan permintaannya untuk menyetir.

.

.

.

**-Seminggu kemudian-**

.

.

.

Hari ini Giotto mendapat panggilan dari temannya, G yang merupakan pemilik sebuah_ showroom_ mobil. Saat Giotto akan berangkat..

"Papa mau kemana?"

'Oh shit jangan sampe tu anak tau gue ke _showroom_' batin Giotto.

"Ehh.. Papa mau kerja Tsuna… Tsuna ke rumah Yamamoto ya main dulu disana… Ahaha"

"Papa boong"

"E..eeh..Be.. Beneran kok.."

"Boong ah, masak hari Minggu papa ngantor? Lagipula kalo Tuna ke rumah Yamamoto dia lagi pergi sama Om Asari ke _showroom_-nya Gokudera. Pasti papa mau kesana juga kan?"

'Mati guee!' batin Giotto saat Tsuna berhasil menebak.

"Pa… Tuna ikut yaaa? Tuna mau liat mobil-mobilnya disana sekalian Tuna mau ketemu Om Daemon… Yayayayaya?" pinta Tsuna dengan efek mata berplastik-plastik dan di zoom 100x memperlihatkan wajah moenya.

Setelah muka Tsuna di zoom 1000x, ternyata 100x ga mempan sama Giotto. Akhirnya Giotto pun mengijinkan Tsuna ikut, tapi sebelum itu mereka mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli cemilan untuk Tsuna. Taukan anak kecil bisa betah kalo ada cemilan.

"Papa! Tuna udah siap!" teriak si anak moe dari atas. Ia menggunakan kemeja bergampar Snoppy si anjing unyu dari kartun jaman bahula dan celana jeans selutut bermerek F*do Dido tidak lupa sepatu anak umur 5 taun bermerek Fl*deo. Dan…

Apakah kalian melupakans sesuatu yang selalu nempel pada Tsuna?

Kalau merasa lupa silahkan baca ulang fic ini dari awal.

Udah baca?

Jawabannya…

Ya, piring yang selalu setia digerak-gerakkan oleh Tsuna.

Jadi terlihatlah pemandangan Tsuna menuruni tangga sambil memutar-mutar piring itu layaknya setir mobil dan ngeng-ngeng-ria sebagai pengganti bunyi mesin (?)

.

**-Sesampainya di _showroom_ G-**

.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!" panggil –teriak- Tsuna saat ia berlari menuju ke dalam _showroom_, tidak lupa dengan efek mesin –mulut- ngebut dan saat sampai di depan Gokudera langsung efek ngerem mendadak.

"Yo,_ Juudaime_! Ternyata semua kesini yaa?" sapa Gokudera kecil sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Siapa aja kesini?" tanya Tsuna.

"Om Asari sama _Yakyuu-baka_, Om Knuckle sama _Lawn-head_, Om Lampo, Om Daemon sama Mukuro dan Om Alaude sama Kyoya"

"Eh? Om Lampo sendiri? Lambo gimana?"

"_Aho-ushi_ itu masih satu tahun emang pantes diajak kesini? Liat baik-baik_ Juudaime_"

Tsuna baru menyadari bahwa ia ada di acara yang ia hadiri sekarang adalah seperti acara ulang tahun _showroom_ entahlah Author juga gatau.

"Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera! Sini-sini!" suara Yamamoto menghancurkan_ fantasy_ Tsuna, lalu Tsuna dan Gokudera menuju tempat Yamamoto dkk.

"Hey semua! Waah! Kita sama semua yaaa!" seru Tsuna gembira begitu melihat keadaan teman-temannya.

"Tsuna…"

Tiba-tiba Giotto muncul di hadapan anak-anak moe itu lalu Giotto shock setengah mati.

"Ka.. Kalian…"

Kenapa?

Bukann… Bukan karena Tsuna dan teman-teman tiba-tiba berganti baju menjadi maid moe.

Bukan juga karena tiba-tiba anak-anak berubah jadi kece dalam wujud TYL mereka membuat Giotto pundung karena kalah kece.

Terus kenapa?

"Pa! Ternyata mereka juga ngikutin saran Om Daemon loh, Pa! Tuh mereka pada bawa piring sebagai setir-setiran, Pa!"

Giotto hampir pingsan saat melihat pemandangan nista didepannya kalau saja Alaude langsung menyeretnya ke tempat G berada.

Di salah satu ruangan ada G, Asari, Knuckle, dekaka sudah berkumpul dengan muka agak kusut.

"G, kenapa manggil kita tiba-tiba gini?" tanya Giotto begitu tiba dengan Alaude.

"Ehm… Sebelum ke topic pembicaraan, marilah kita bersyukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa karena berkat rahmatnya lah kita dapat berkumpul di…"

"Lu cepet ga ke topic atau gue giring lu ke kantor polisi sekarang." perkataan Alaude sukses membuat G bungkam dan kembali dari ke OOC-annya.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk menanyakan..Apa anak-anak kalian suka pegang piring terus dijadikan setir dan suka bersuara kayak mesin mobil?" tanya G.

Giotto angkat tangan.

Asari angkat seruling.

Knuckle angkat kitab.

Alaude angkat borgol.

Lampo diem, jelaslah anaknya belum terpengaruh.

Daemon ber-nufufu ria.

"Nufufu…"

Serentak mereka menoleh kearah suara gaib itu.

"DAEMON! JELASIN!" teriak mereka –minus Lampo- berbarengan.

"Nufufufu… Aku hanya mengajak mereka nonton Ef-Wan terus bilang iseng-iseng tentang piring diandaikan setir.. Nufufufu…"

"Kampret lo, Semangka! Gara-gara lo bilang gitu, piring dirumah gue umpetin semua! Terus tau gak apa yang dipake Kyoya? Borgol gue! Mentang-mentang bulet kayak piring!" croscos Alaude sambil mengingat saat ia menemukan pemandangan nista, anaknya di depan TV nonton Ef-Wan sambil memutar-mutar borgol miliknya dan semua detail lainnya sama seperti ekspresi Tsuna saat nonton Ef-Wan. Aneh? Memang.

"Sama Al! Masak pot tanaman rumah gue dijadiin setir-setiran ama Takeshi? Bonsai gue jadi mati tauk! Itu Bonsai harganya jutaan lagi! Lu mau buat gue bangkrut?" Asari berteriak dengan OOC sambil mengacungkan serulingnya kearah poni eksotis Daemon tidak lupa dengan hujan lokalnya.

Semua disana sweatdrop. Mereka berpikir apakah anak Asari masih waras apa sudah idiot. Entahlah.

"Hayato juga gitu cyin.. Piring dirumah gue kaca semua, terus dia puter-puter terlalu kenceng, tangannya terlalu mungil ehh jatuh deh tu piring. Udah berapa piring itu dipecahin sama dia. Ajarin lo asli sesat Spade!" kata G seperti ibu-ibu yang galau karena tukang sayur ga lewat depan rumahnya.

"Bener atuh cyinn… Dan parahnya… Tau gak Tsuna minta apa sama gue?" kata Giotto ala ibu-ibu yang suka ngegosip di tukang sayur keliling.

"Apaan cyin?"

"Masak dia minta diajarin nyetir ke gue? Asem kagak sih cyinn"

"Manis kok cyin.."

Serentak semua menoleh kearah Alaude yang menjawab manis itu.

"Apa? Gue bilang nih kue manis, thanks G kuenya enak." Jawab Alaude cuek karena daritadi ia sudah diam dipojokan ga denger pembicaraan lebih lanjut asyik ngemil kue.

"Daemon, tidak baik menghasut hal nista pada anak kecil…Itu melanggar aturan di kitab, aturan nomer…"

"POKOKNYA LO TANGGUNG JAWAB SEMANGKA PEDO!" teriak Gioto nangis Bombay sambil mengacungkan lollipop yang ia colong dari Spanner.

Kenapa ada Spanner? Karena naskahnya seperti itu.

"Giotto.." kata Daemon agak dramatis.

"Dae.. Teganya dirimu…"

"Maafkan aku sayang.."

"Kau menghamiliku 3 bulan yang lalu Dae… Teganya kau merebut keperjakaanku…" kata Giotto dengan efek dramatis dan music lebay ala sinetron.

"Oh sayang… Mari kita nikah sekarang…"

"Tentu saja sayang.. Mwahh." kata Giotto sambil perpegangan dengan Daemon lalu bibir mereka hampir..

"STOP!" teriak G

"Nape lo? Sirik?" tanya Daemon.

"Kagakkk! Gue udah punya Asari sorry ya ga lepel ama semangka kayak elu! EH SKRIP LO SALAH NYET! SADAR KEK ITU SKRIP FIC LAIN NOH!" teriak G sambil mengacungkan skrip yang baru.

"Eh? Salah yaa, sorry qaqa.."

Oke sip, action.. 3…2…1… ACTION!

"POKOKNYA LO TANGGUNG JAWAB SEMANGKA PEDO! TSUNAYOSHI MINTA NYETIR AMA GUE GARA-GARA ELU!"

"Nufufufu… Tenang semua.. Sebenarnya…"

Belum selesai Daemon ngomong, sudah terdengar suara nista dari luar.

"Ckitttt! Ngeeenggggg! Brum.. Brum… Yay! Aku nyalip Gokudera! _I did It, I did it, I did it hore! Lolisimos, I did it,_ jengjengjengjengjeng" suara Tsuna saat ngepot-ngepot ria sambil bernyanyi ending dari film anak-anak kagok dan cerewet yang gak tau kalo ada gunung segede gajah di depan mata lengkap dengan joget-jogetnya membuat Giotto dekaka keluar dari ruang rapat mereka dan menemukan…

Segerombolan anak kecil yang dipimpin seorang anak kecil berambut buah- buahan tropis lagi berlari-lari kesana kemari mencari alamat pals… *dibekep Mukuro*

Oke yang tadi itu salah .-.b

Maksudnya kesana-kemari gak karuan sambil ber-ngeng-ngeng dan ckitt ckitt tidak lupa brum-brum dan piring yang udah diputer-puter kayak UFO dijadiin setir.

"_Juudaimee_! Saya akan menyalip anda!"

"_Herbivore_ diamlah, gue yang menang udah lo diem aja"

"Maa…Maa… Udah pasti udah aku yang menang, ahahaha *senyum yandere*"

"BACOTT! _TO THE EXTREME_ UDAH PASTI GUE MENANG BALAPAN INI!"

"kufufu~ Dasar anak-anak.." *sadar nyet lu juga masih anak-anak.

Intinya, mereka berkuchi-kuchi hotahe (?) alias kejar-kejar pake "mobil". Yaa, mobil tanda kutip.

Kuchi-kuchi hotahe mereka membuat suasana disana jadi hancur total, piring-piring pada pecah gara-gara anak-anak nista itu menggunakannya secara bergantian untuk setir-setiran, lantai berserakan pecahan piring, pita pesta udah nyangkut di badan tuh anak-anak nista, semua pada ditabrak. Kue-kue pada ilang dicolong Hibari karena disuruh Alaude. Dan hebatnya saat terjadi 'gempa' kecil-kecilan di bangunan itu anak-anaknya tetep _enjoy_ aja main. "Yang penting hepi!" itulah _motto_ mereka.

G yang melihat suasana _showroom_-nya menjadi puing-puing pun langsung jatuh pingsan dan ditangkap sang –ehemsemeehem- Asari dan langsung dibawa kesalah satu ruangan kosong untuk dira…

"Bilang sekali lagi gue tebas lo!"

Ehm.. Maaf ._.v ulang ya anak-anakku~

G yang melihat suasana showroomnya menjadi puing-puing pun langsung jatuh pingsan sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa mangap gak karuan melihat kondisi yang parah itu, kecuali Alaude sih. Dia masih sibuk makan kue yang disediain G, tanpa bagi-bagi saudara-saudara!

Mereka masih cengo melihat situasi itu sampai…

"TSUNA / HAYATO / KYOYA / TAKESHI STOP!" teriak para bapak dari masing-masing anak.

"Eh, Papa udah balik! Pa,Tuna main balap-balapan sama yang lain loh. Seru Pa! Serasa Ef-Wan gitu" ucap Tsuna polos dengan menggebu-gebu.

Yang lain juga menghebohkan cerita Tsuna dengan menggebu-menggebu sambil melempar piring yang mereka colong dari meja tempat kue-kue hingga berterbangan kayak UFO dan mengenai kepala sang pemilik showroom membuatnya mengeluarkan aura hitam yang eksotis (?)

"Kalian… Para bapak… TANGGUNG JAWAB PERBUATAN ANAK LO BUAT_ SHOWROOM_ GUE ANCUR! TERUTAMA LO BIANG KEROK SEMUA INI DAEMON CEPET BERESIN CEPET!"

Berakhirnya nasib para bapak menjadi _cleaning service_ dadakan lengkap dengan apron warna pink dengan gambar hati.

Sedangkan para anak?

"Senangnya hatiku kita enggak dihukum, kita bisa bermain dengan rianggg~" mereka menyanyikan salah iklan obat penurun panas negara author dengan riang gembira sambil lempar-lempar piring.

Mereka _happy-happy_ aja tetep main 'mobil-mobilan' dengan riang gembira di halaman rumah Kyoya –setelah Alaude mengancam G agar ia dibebaskan dari tugas _cleaning service_ dengan iming-iming kantor polisi dan borgol-.

.

.

.

**Omake:**

"Haduhhh, capek gue mungutin pecahan piring satu-satu.." keluh Asari.

'Wusshhhh, nguengggg'

"Suara apa sih berisik amat To.." keluh Asari, LAGI.

"Ta, To, Ta, To nama gue Giotto cuk. Ini? Gue liat di iklan kemarin, iklan J*co, katanya ada penyedot debu otomatis yang bisa ngangkat semangka, bersihin pecahan kaca karena daya hisapnya yang super, mau coba?"

"Mau!" tiba-tiba Alaude ngeloyor masuk sambil nguyah pisang goreng.

"Al? Ngapain lo disini?" tanya G.

"Pingin aja, mau coba alatnya Giotto."

"Oh.." dalam hati Giotto bersyukur karena, saat Alaude mencoba = membersihkan pecahan = meringankan pekerjaannya.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

Tapi…

"WADAAWW! AL KAMPRET LO SAKIT TAU!" suara nista berasal dari Daemon membuat Giotto dekaka –minus Alaude- menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan pemandangan..

Alaude.. menempelkan penyedot debu yang katanya ampuh dan banyak fungsi serta canggih ke kepala Daemon.

"KYAA! ALAUDE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" jerit Giotto bak bencong yang sedang digoda lelaki, tidak lupa kedua tangan ditaruh di pipi dan mulut berbentuk "O" dan karena ia berpose seperti itu pel-pelan yang dipegangnya jatuh dan mengenai ehembokongehem Asari yang lagi nungging mungutin tuh pecahan satu-satu. Biasa orang gaptek gatau perkembangan alat canggih *ditebas Asari*

"Kampret lu To, sakit tau!"

"Sorry cyin, kaget githuhhh biar dramatis."

"Kata lo bisa buat ngangkat semangka nih alat Gi, terus kenapa gue gabisa ngangkat nih semangka?" tanya Alaude sambil menunjuk Daemon yang kepalanya udah masuk setelah ke sedotan tuh alat.

"Bukan semangka yang itu mamahhh. Semangka yang asli, yang bullet-bulet ijo ituuu."

"Oh gitu, gue kira semangka kayak dia juga." kata Alaude lalu mematikan mesin itu dengan nista membuat Daemon terjatuh dan pantatnya tertusuk pecahan lalu menjerit ala cicak keinjek gajah.

"Awawawawawawawawawawawawawaw sakitttt!" teriak Daemon lau ia pingsan.

"Etsssss, sebelum lo pingsannn. Gue mau nanya! Bener lo udah ngajarin Mukuro nyetir?" tanya Giotto.

"Eh iya bener tuh, Hayato juga cerita gitu ke gue. Beneran?" tanya G.

"Iya bener.."

"Nyetir bom-bom car maksudnya."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Suasana hening, hanya terdengar ciplakan Alaude makan kue (?)

"MATI AJA LU!" kata G sambil menendang Daemon ke langit hingga ada efek 'cring' seperti di anime-anime.

.

.

.

**The End (?)**

**GAJEE! *cekek diri sendiri***

**Oh ya,biar readers ga _misunderstanding, _Tsuna sengaja saya buat manggil dirinya dia "Tuna" biar lebih pose gituhh *pose moe* *dibom gara-gara sok moe*  
**

**Dann.. Kalo ada kata2 kayak "Boong", "tauk", "Jugak" itu bukan typo.. Sengaja saya buat gituh ._.v  
**

**Minna please read and review yak ;"D **


End file.
